newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mets Pre-Game Live
' ' Mets Pre-Game Live is a show on SNY which previews upcoming Mets games/series. The show is hosted by several members of the SNY crew. The list is below. The show is often referred to as Pepsi Pre-Game Live due to the fact that Pepsi is the main sponsor for the show. It is also sponsored by 5-Hour Energy,Dominoes Pizza,Bob's Discount Furniture. The show is preceded formerly by Loud Mouths as from 2013 it is preceded by Mets First Pitch and succeed by New York Mets Season Games. If there is a Mets game on WPIX then there is no pre-game show. Only Post-Game airs after the game on WPIX. It airs everyday 6:30PM. It's post game show is Mets Post-Game Live. Hosts *Chris Carlin-Host (2009-). From September 12-14 2011 he was the on field reporter as Kevin took his spot. *Bob Ojeda-Studio analyst (2009-) *Kevin Burkhardt-makes appearances on the show with his recent interviews and also talks about the latest news affecting the clubhouse. He would sometimes lead it off if the crew is almost or not ready yet. His interviews are sponsored by Xerox,Parts Authority. (2007-). Began hosting for the first time since September 12 until September 14,2011 as Carlin was the on field reporter taking his spot. *Ron Darling-special guest pitching analysis (fills in for Bob) (2009-) *Gary Apple-backup host (2009-) *Eamon McAnaney-fills in for Kevin (2009-) *Jonas Schwartz-backup host/fills in for Kevin (2009-) *Gary Cohen-Contributor (2006-) *Keith Hernandez-Contributor (2006-) *Jim Duquette-Contributor (2012-) *John Franco-Contributor (2012-) *Bobby Valentine-Analyst (2013-) Former *Lee Mazzilli (2007-2008) Studio analyst *Matt Yallof (2006-2008) Host *Harold Reynolds (2008) Studio analyst *Darryl Strawberry (2007-2009) Host *Tiffany Simons-fills in for Kevin (2012) Production The show takes place in the SNY Studios. On Opening Day the show takes place outside of the Mets home stadium. Since SNY was founded in 2006 it has taken place outside of Shea Stadium and Citi Field. On April 9,2012 the show got a new set which is now much wider and spacious. There is a much bigger table and a TV screen behind it with the SNY logo on top. When they show you the clips it plays on the TV. Also when it premiered on the 9th the hosts Chris Carlin and Bobby-O were standing and pre-capping what will happen on the show next TV screen with clips playing on the topic. Kevin was on a side screen discussing his topic live from the field. During the show the guys in the studio stand at a area to discuss a topic and demonstrate it. On August 8,2012 the show took place at the Pepsi Porch where the game was being broadcasted as after the episode they went back to the studio for the post game show. Just like during the game broadcast they show two boxes on top of each other with the teams name with their record and the box with the initials shaded with the teams color. In the middle of the two boxes is the SNY logo. Naming *North Fork Bank Pre Game Live (2006-2007) *Capital One Bank Pre Game Live (2008) *KFC Pre Game Live (2009) *Subway Pre Game Live (2010) *Pepsi Max Pre Game Live (2011-2012) *Pepsi Pre Game Live (2013-) Double Headers If there is a doubleheader for Mets games there is only one pre-game show for both games which previews both games and both games will air which cancels shows such as The Daily News Live,The WheelHouse and the Loud Mouths. Then after the first game Mets Post-Game Live airs then the second game comes on then Post-Game airs for the last time. After the second post-game show Geico SportsNite airs. Segments and Sponsors Leading Off The Show begins with the segment which features the latest and biggest Mets news so far. It is hosted by Chris Carlin and Bobby-O or Ronnie (depends which one of the them is there during the broadcast). The Inside Word The segment shows what is the latest news surrounding the clubhouse in the dugout on and off the field. It is hosted by Kevin Burkhardt. For the fills in's such as Eamon McAnaney,Jonas Schwartz,Tiffany Simons and by Carlin (September 12-14,2011). It is presented by New Era. Tonight's Starters/Pitching Match-up The show previews the upcoming starters for the game and the stats of each of the starting pitcher. It is presented by Empire City Casino,New York Community Bank,Degree,Jaguar. It shows it again just right before the game is about to start. Also another segment called the Series Probables shows the upcoming pitchers for both teams which is presented by Pepsi Max. Another segments shows each of the 2 teams bullpens which is presented by Pepsi Max. Also if there is a doubleheader the segment is called Today's Probables which is presented by Pepsi Max. Pitchers Game Plan The shows has a list of 4 questions of what the Mets starter could be asking himself on how to play the game. It is sponsored by Pepsi Max. Pitching Performance The show takes a look at the performances by the Mets stater of the recent game. It is presented by Emblem Health. The show previews the starters for the game as for the starting match-up. It is the same as the one for the post game show here. Injury Report The show gives you the latest news about any players on the DL. It is presented by New York Hospital Queens,ARC. Who's Hot The show shows which batter from each of the teams has been hitting good within it's numbers. It is presented by Cholula Hot Sauce,Buffalo Wild Wings. Lineups The show previews the upcoming lineups for both teams and stats of each player on the lineup. It is presented by Suzuki,Parts Authority,Topps,Lexus. Also at the end it shows it again just right before the game is about to start. Offense This segment shows the Mets offense in the last 5 or 10 games and it's stats. It is presented by Pepsi Max. UV Index This shows the time,what time the first pitch is expected to be thrown at and the number rating of UV Rays. It is presented by Alba Botanica. The O-Zone/Zeroing In The O-Zone is a segment where Bob Ojeda looks at the pitching performances by the previous or upcoming pitcher and says what he needs to do to recover from a bad start or how to continue his good streak and what pitches should be thrown to get runners and batters out. It is presented by Pepsi Max Zero Calories. When they got the new set Bobby Ojeda stand next to a TV a screen with the O-Zone graphic and it plays a clip as he shows us pitching performances by the previous or upcoming pitcher and says what he needs to do to recover from a bad start or how to continue his good streak and what pitches should be thrown to get runners and batters out. Also it reviews his start. It also appears on the post game show. Bob's Mound Visit Bob gives his in depth look on the Mets and gives what to expect from that player. It is presented by Pepsi. Flashing the Leather The show takes a look at a Mets player who's defense has impacted the team and the game. Inside the Stats The show shows a stat on a player that is an in depth stat that likely hasn't been heard of. It is presented by Pepsi. Keep Your Edge Spotlight This segment shows which Mets players or other team players has been hitting good and providing their team to win some games in the recent series and games. It is presented by Just for Men Mustache and Beard. FoolProof Stat This segment shows stats among the players. It is sponsored by Just for Men AutoStop. Roster Additions This shows the list of players who have been called up from the Minors of the Mets Triple-A club the Buffalo Bisons as part of the September Callups. It shows their stats with the club. It is presented by Pepsi Max. It has also been seen on Post-Game Live. Down on the Farm This shows some of the minor league prospects of the Mets who have done well in their games in the minors. They also show tweets from Twitter on the prospects. It is presented by Pepsi. Mets Defense This segment shows the Mets defense for the upcoming games/series and look at the stats on how the defense has been. It is presented by Topps Diamond Anniversary;sometimes by Pepsi/Pepsi Max. It shows the statics on a specific player going to start for the team. Other Side of the Diamond This shows quotes of the staff of the other team playing currently against the mets or a former player who has had experience playing against the Mets. It is sponsored by Bigelow Tea. It is the same as the one for the season games here. Upcoming Schedule This shows the Mets upcoming games and series in the remaining week and next week. It is the same as the one for the season games here. 2012 Diamond Spotlight This segment began in 2011 as the shows previews what the defense of the Mets may look like in 2012. They look at a player and see his stats and see where that player could be on the Mets defense. The list of topics happen to be *Angel Pagan *Lucas Duda *Second Base-Justin Turner Vs. Ruben Tejada *David Wright *Josh Thole *Ike Davis *Mike Pelfrey/Jon Niese *Dillon Gee *Chris Capuano *R.A. Dickey *Closer *Bench Players Rewards Contest Winner This began in 2012 where the show sends out a contest and the winner gets to host a segment live in the studio. It is presented by Optimum. Here is the list of winners *Paul diFrancescantonio Stats The show shows all the stats on players and other stuff involving the Mets. It is presented by Pepsi Max. Heads Up! This shows some stats that are surprising so far. It is presented by Pepsi/Pepsi Max,Suzuki. It also appears on the post-game show as well. The Game is About to Start Just seconds before the game an add shows up to order Papa Johns pizza for the game. It is sponsored by Papa Johns. Also during the show it tells you to track your order with the Dominoes Pizza and track it with the Dominoes Pizza Tracker. It is sponsored by Dominoes Pizza. External Links *Chris Carlin Twitter Page *Bob Ojeda Twitter Page *Ron Darling Twitter Page *Jonas Schwartz Twitter Page *Gary Apple Twitter Page *Kevin Burkhardt Twitter Page *Eamon McAnaney Twitter Page *Eamon McAnaney FaceBook Page *Keith Hernandez Twitter Page *Harold Reynolds Official Website *Darryl Strawberry Twitter Page *Darryl Strawberry FaceBook Page *Darryl Strawberry's Official Website *Gary,Keith,Ron's Official Website *Programming *Videos Category:Mets Station Network Category:SNY